


Power Play

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-13
Updated: 2000-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg's POV set during "Vault".





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

powerplay

## 

**Power Play**

by Voyagerbabe

Author's Webpage:http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Starship/6102/home.html   


Author's disclaimer: 

There once was a company from Toronto, 

Who owned the worlds best TV show. 

Places, wolves, people, and plot, 

All the rights they have got, 

But here I can do what I want to.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Meg's POV, set during "Vault"   
  
  


***   
  
  


Standing there before my desk, 

Prince Charming in Mountie brown, 

I looked at you and only saw, 

A mocking idol to be torn down.   
  
  


Old fashioned and playing so naive, 

As if no one had ever thought to say, 

That in this modern day and age, 

Men simply do not act this way.   
  
  


They don't hold doors for women, 

Don't bow or let us go ahead. 

Not unless they're mocking us, 

Or luring us to their bed.   
  
  


A dark-haired, blue-eyed enigma, 

Your face seemed so innocent, 

Much to good to really be true, 

I wondered what you really meant.   
  
  


Another sexist handsome man, 

Just weilding a new brand of charm, 

Waiting for me to drop my guard, 

Using those blue eyes to disarm.   
  
  


But you don't know who you're challenging, 

I've played this game without one loss. 

You've tangled with the wrong woman here, 

And I'll show you the meaning of 'boss'. 


End file.
